CampHalfBlood Against the Hunters
by Bright Yellow Angel Halo
Summary: In the Titan's Curse, Camp Half-Blood plays the Hunters in a game of Capture the flag. Here's another game of those two rivals. First Fanfic. I'm only doing this once. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For some reason...

For some reason (the war), the Hunters of Artemis are visiting camp. I guess that means that we have to play them in Capture the Flag. Not fun.

I still can remember last time the hunters came here. It was not good. That's when we got the prophecy to rescue Artemis, and to me, Annabeth. Oh yes, the Oracle just had to take a stroll.

I sighed. Things were getting so boring around here. There are two topics. War or the Hunters visit. Do people not have lives?

"Hey Seaweed Brain"

I turned around to see Annabeth with a smile wide on her face. I knew that she was happy because Thalia was coming to visit. They haven't seen each other since we rescued Artemis and her. Even when that happened, they only saw each other for what? Five hours?

"Hey Wise Girl."

I must of not sounded very happy, because she looked concern.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," I said. "Kronos is rising and the Hunters are coming. I'm nervous about the Capture the Flag game, since they have Thalia now, but we have you."

Annabeth looked a little surprised.

"You're scared of a Capture the Flag game against the Hunters?"

Just then, Thalia appeared at her tree, with a group of girls, ranging from 8-18.

"Hi Annabeth," she yelled, running to us the rest of the way. She crashed into Annabeth with a Thalia hug, which is very painful.

"Thalia!" Annabeth managed. "Stop shocking me."

"Oops," she responded. "Sorry about that."

Then she turned to me. For a second, I thought Nico would become prophecy kid.

"Hi Percy," she said, giving me a weak smile.

What was up with her? I didn't think the Hunters would change her that much that she would not even like me.

"Come on, Thalia. Let's go talk," Annabeth said. Was she trying to distract us?

Thalia turned around to the Hunters.

"All right, girls. Set up camp and I'll see you at dinner. You may do the camp activities, but please try not to get into any fights." The hunters nodded their agreement, starting to get to work. Thalia and Annabeth also took off to who knows where.

I headed back to my cabin to pass the time. When I got there, I got a surprise.

"Percy!"

That's all I heard before I got a giant bear hug. Also known as a cyclops hug.

"Tyson?" I asked in surprised.

Of course, being Tyson, he had to say something _way _more important.

"Like the fish ponies?" he asked me.

He didn't wait for my answer though. He ran of, probably to find peanut butter or Annabeth.

I wasted time in my cabin until there was two hours until dinner. With war coming closer every day, I thought I'd go train at the sword arena.

When I got there, Annabeth and Thalia were fighting. Thalia was using her old spear and Aegis. I wonder how well she could fight if she didn't have it?

As I watched, Thalia started to try. I guess she wasn't before. Static came out of her and made Annabeth's hair fly up. Thalia shoved Aegis right into Annabeth's face. Annabeth hesitated a little bit, but that was enough. Thalia's spear came out of nowhere and hit Annabeth's knife, making it go flying out of her hand.

"Dead, but good try though," Thalia said, smirking.

I don't know why, but I got angry. Maybe it was the way Thalia smirked at Annabeth. Maybe it was because she was a daughter of Zeus. Later, when I look back, I'm pretty sure it was both.

"Oh yeah, Thalia? Bring it on" I shouted across the arena.

Thalia looked over at me, seeing who was stupid enough to challenge her. Of course it was Seaweed Brain.

"You sure you want to get creamed?" she asked.

I gave her a death stare, which made her laugh, so it wasn't that good.

"Bring it, Thalia."

"You're on, Kelp Face."

Thalia's bow appeared along with her arrows. She started to fire rapidly.

Quickly, I pushed the Stopwatch button and my shield came out just in time to block the arrows.

At the same time, Thalia got out Aegis. All of a sudden, I was looking at a Medusa, except I wasn't stone. Just to see what would happen, I slashed at it. Thalia was so surprised I had the nerve, it went flying. I guess she forgot I'd fought against the real Medusa.

However, Thalia wasn't done yet. She got out her spear and started firing lightning at me while she backed up to get her shield.

I started to back up, so that I could get the advantage of the ocean. I told the water to splash Thalia, which after a few seconds, it did.

Thalia started firing arrows (again), and this time one hit me on my sword arm. It started bleeding, so I soaked myself in water.

I had backed up so far now that I was in the ocean. I could feel the extra power it gave me. Creating a wave, I sprung over Thalia, hoping to get a slash on the back.

As I flew over her, she stuck her shield up, disarming Riptide from my hands. Then swung her spear around, knocking my shield out.

"You're dead too, just like Annabeth."

I wasn't surprised. Thalia was what? Seven years older then me? But that didn't mean I couldn't try.

"Not quite," I told her. "Let's finish this at Capture the Flag."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N/ I just want to get this clear: This is my first Fanfic, so please be nice. I appreciate the feedback, just to let everyone know. Zoe Nightshade, I did not get this idea from your story, so sorry. This will just be capture the flag. Also, Thalia's a daughter of Zeus, so she shocks alot of people. That's why she said sorry. That's all.**

Chapter 2

Thalia's Change and Capture the Flag

After Thalia had beaten me, I went back to my cabin. Tyson wasn't back yet, so I took a shower and changed my clothes for dinner.

As I sat down at table number 3, I saw Annabeth looking at me sort of dreamily. I smiled at her, making her turn away from me. Did I do something wrong?

I sat down to serve myself. Before I eat though, I got up and put the best pile of grapes into the fire and prayed to my dad.

_Dad, please help me beat Thalia in Capture the Flag._

I looked out towards the ocean. The waves appeared to go a little higher then normal.

Dinner was nice, but as always, the best thing was the blue Coke.

At the end of the meal, I saw Annabeth get up and walk to her cabin. I thought that's very weird.. She normally loves the camp fire. Me on the other hand, likes it but doesn't love it like Annabeth. I'm sure skipping once wouldn't hurt.

Quickly, I followed after her. I hope nothing was wrong with her.

"Annabeth, wait up."

She stopped, letting me fall into step beside her.

"Is something wrong you want me to talk about with you, Annabeth?"

She stopped, then turned to face me.

"Thalia wanted me to tell you something," she told me quietly.

My body tensed at that name. What had the Hunt done to her?

"She wanted me to tell you that she still likes you like her friend, but Artemis disapproves. She got in alot of trouble for taking you to McHales."

I looked at Annabeth in a sort of trance.

"You mean she doesn't really hate me?"

Annabeth looked at me like I was stupid. But then again, she does that very often.

"Yes Seaweed Brain, she doesn't hate you. She was surprised that you made her try in your fight."

I looked at Annabeth for what seemed like forever. Thalia didn't hate me. I was happy. I didn't do any good to have a cousin that's immortal, a daughter of Zeus and older then you by seven years to hate you.

"Well, that's nice to know, I guess."

I wanted sometime alone, so I told Annabeth that I'd see her tomorrow and went back to my cabin. I changed into my Pajamas and went to bed. When I woke up, it was morning.

I quickly changed into my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and some shorts, thinking that I could get some training in before breakfast. I made my way down to the practice Arena, but stop dead in my tracks when I saw the Hunters there, practicing. They turned and saw me.

"Why isn't it Percy Jackson, the _boy _hero," one of them said. She said boy like an unnatural sickness.

I tried to ignore them while I trained, but it's sort of hard to do when they're sneering at you the whole time. Finally, the horn blew, telling everyone that's it's time for breakfast. I walked to the mess hall with my stomach rumbling.

I sat down quietly and served myself food. As usual, I got up with everyone else as we burnt some of our food. I put in a huge slice of bread, not really knowing what to say. Then I went back to my table and ate quickly.

When everybody was done, Chiron banged a hoof on the floor, calling everyone's attention.

"Today, we would like to officially welcome the Hunters of Artemis. Tonight we will have a friendly game of Capture the Flag. That's all for today's announcements. Now go train hard."

For the rest of the day, all I did was train, train, train and... train! I also went for a swim (with my clothes on) after all that training, to cool down.

It was now time for dinner. The campers ate quietly while the Hunters talked and laughed. I could tell that they really wanted to win the game, while the Hunters were really cocky and thought they had it in the bag.

When we were all done eating, our plates were cleared away as usual. Chiron stomped and the armor with weapons appeared. At the same time, Annabeth ran into the mess hall from the left, carrying an orange flag with a C and a H. Thalia ran in from the right, except she was carrying a blue flag with a she-bear on it.

When everybody was done getting their armor prepared, Annabeth yelled.

"Blue tem, forward!"

All the campers cheered and yelled as we walked into the forest.

Annabeth had decided for the team that we would put the Flag on Zeus's Fist, thinking that after the Labyrinth, no one on the Hunters would think that we would put it there. She then assigned guard duty to one of her brothers and I.

"If Thalia comes, then let me fight her please. You should stay back in case I lose and try to hold her off while I recover." I told him after everybody had left to take their positions.

Sure enough, just minutes after the conch horn sounded, Thalia came into view, holding Aegis up high. I ran out the challenge her.

Trying to use the surprise advantage, I quickly went in with a thrust. She got Aegis in front of it though. I guess being in the Hunters improves speed.

Thalia's bow appeared and she started to fire at me. My shield intercepted them before they could hit me. I could smell them though. I never knew fart arrows were Thalia's style.

Quickly, I slashed at her. Blocked again by the shield. I started to realise that she needs her shield. It's her entire fighting style.

I shoved my shield against hers, pressing with all my strength against her shield. Her eyes widened as she released what I was doing. I slashed Riptide at her hands, making her drop the shield. I spun around, putting Riptide to her throat.

I took her to our jail and threw her in. If our plan went as planned (which it will knowing Anabeth) then we should win right about now!

**A/N/ Please review**!!! **There will be one more chapter, a short one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Aftermath

It was the day after Capture the Flag, and also the day after I (finally) defeated Thalia, daughter of Zeus. It took a lot though, which is bad because if I barley beat one of the most powerful Half-bloods in the world, then what hope do I have against the Titan Lord?

All I had to do now was train for the war. We practiced different fighting techniques, and I even got lesson's with Chiron. That's when it hit me. There really was going to be a war. There's really was going to be fights. There really was going to be death's. Worse of all though, there really was going to be a choice.

**A/N/ I hope you liked it. I know it's short, but I did say that it would be. Please review. And please don't say that chapter 3 was short, cause I know it is.**


End file.
